Once a time, in Yahoo
Some parent: I have 2 kids--a 7 year old daughter and a 9 year old son. My son, who is a boy, is only allowed to play boy toys, and my daughter, who is a girl, is only allowed to play girl toys. However, today, I saw my daughter in my son's room playing minecraft on my son's wii, which is culturally unacceptable. If he needs friends to play with him, then I can invite one of his friends over. Another parent: Let me first say that WE NEED MORE PARENTS LIKE YOU who actually care about their childrens' development. Most parents today try to be their childrens' friend rather than parents whose job is to shape the development of their kids even if it means ignoring what their kids want. How do you punish your daughter? That's up to you. I would probably ground her and then enroll her in female activities like ballet and knitting...just to shape her to develop into a woman, not man. Addy: Why does it matter if your daughter is playing a "boy" game. Your daughter is not going to turn into a man because of playing with the opposite sex's game console. I personally do not think that anything is wrong. You should not punish your daughter. Although this is not my decision to make, I highly encourage you not to discipline her. Maggs: Wow, if your culture really does control what are classed as boy toys and girl toys then I feel sorry for your children. You're essentially telling them who they are as a person, giving them a confined role in society. Anonymous #1: I hope this is some sort of joke. Lover: I've never punish my kids, talk them both, For sure films as Salt & Lara Croft and such games isnt good recomendation for human civilisation and women rights, women can be equal to men with no gun in hand, I recomend you to talk and let she find logic game no guns. Good luck, talk to them both every day... Lynn: A western culture that once saw women as child bearing sex property! Or is that what you deem appropriate for your child? Who says thats just for guys? Your left behind. It's 2016! You damage her and make her rebel more than help her. Jeff: Break the video game machine. Either run over it with your car or smash it with a sledge hammer. Danish: No, Let her play. Butrucci: Always start with talking first. Never punish first. I always sent my child in her room to think about what she though would be fitting to what she did wrong. assuming she knew what she or he knew they were doing wrong Elizabeth: I dont see the problem. Is fine if your daughter plays minecraft. Its just a game and its not inappropriate at all. Its sexist of you to say its not right for your daughter to play that. Taken from https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20160623062445AALQVo4 Category:True story